


Sick of Pills

by SheepShit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Because there’s like no sickfics???, Ben Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Diego Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sick!Klaus, Sickfic, Some dead people are scary whilst others are just chillin’, sick, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Klaus is sick, Ben is trying to help, Diego is helping and Luther is absolutely no help





	Sick of Pills

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t have time to go through this right now, but hopefully there isn’t too many errors! Enjoy!

Klaus was shaking, he didn’t know what to do.

After the recent events of getting sober, manifesting Ben and saving the world, he’d been naive enough to think everything was getting better.He’d done good, he hadn’t taken a drink or a single pill, he controlled his power enough for his sibling to finally believe that Ben was with them. Of course, nothing last forever, and everything comes with practice. 

He hadn’t been able to continuously make Ben visible for the normal eye, at least not for more than a few minutes at a time, every hour or so. He still felt the craving for both the drugs and the alcohol, out of both his addiction and because of the dead. He’d been trying to ignore them as he used to when he was younger. Out of sight, out of mind and all that jazz. But he still smelled their rotten flesh, still heard their horrid screams and sobs. The only way to know if they were real or not was to check if he felt them and he was too afraid to try that

So here he was, in bed alone. Or technically Ben was there too, but it was hard to tell with the ghosts surrounding him.

He felt horrible, the lack of “poison” in his “temple” was really fucking him up. He was shivering, but he was also sweating. A gross bugger induced sneeze escaped his mouth every second, he couldn’t breathe through his nose and any kind of movement made him nauseous. Which was horrible when he tried dodging the people he knew weren’t really there.

He clenched his fists around his blanket and closed his eyes. He wasn’t getting any sleep and ignoring the situation seemed to be futile, but seeing them really wasn’t pleasing. He swallowed down the beginning of what tasted like either pineapple juice or stomach acid and curled in on himself. He wanted to get his headset, but he didn’t remember where he had left them.

As another piercing yell echoed in his eardrums, he decided finding anything to keep it out was a choice worth taking. He grabbed at his nightstand with his trembling “Goodbye” hand, keeping his eyes closed still. He used his “Hello” hand to scratch at his makeup-free face. It really said something about how Klaus was feeling if he hadn’t felt like putting on any glimmer. 

He stumbled out of bed blindly and felt around with both hands on the ground. Where his headset even on the ground? Maybe he’d left them downstairs, lost them outside, or.. The bathroom! Number four grabbed at the wall to his left with both hand, shakily waking the path to his item in need.

Finally, he hit the bathroom door with his head right as his nausea level went up. He felt it in his throat, he had lots of practice after all. Klaus was certain he was going to puke. Quickly he ran as fast as he could, emptying his stomach just in time to hit the actual toilet.

He was out of breath when he finally finished. He opened his eyes, inspecting that the toilet contained his stomach acid. He sighed as he let his forehead hit the toilet seat. A woman was sitting the corner of the shower. He could feel it. He turned his head around and noted that she had a black eye and a split lip, she was also missing an arm. She was quiet, but if looks could kill, he'd be dead himself.

He looked away from here only to notice there was a man with a hole in his chests standing by the sink. He was having a conversation with himself about the quality of glass windows. Number four took a deep breath. The bathroom was a lot calmer than his room, always had been. He should have just stayed here instead of trying for his bed. 

He could feel Ben step into the room, he was walking gently, aware of how loud his footsteps could be in Klauses ears. He sat beside his brother, giving him quiet support. Right when Klaus was starting to feel comfortable and safe, his bathroom door was opened.

“Klaus, you okay?”

It was Diego, his voice uncharacteristically calm. There was a note of worry hidden in there as well. Klaus tried to smile back at him. 

“I’m ok, just feeling a little nauseous”

Diego nodded, his lips pouting slightly. He leaned his back to the wall and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Want me to get you some painkillers or-“

“NO!”

Klauses eyes were wide open and his hands clenched against the toilet seat. He released the toilet seat slowly and turned around to face his brother before explaining.

“It’s just, I don’t want to..”

Klaus bit the insides of his cheeks. Diego moved away from the door and sat in front of his (technically not) younger brother. 

“Understood, want me to at least get you a glass of water or something?”

Klaus shrugged in answer.

The lady in the shower had started mumbling and the guy by the sink started arguing more harshly with himself. Number four rubber at his temples. He wanted to take something, but he couldn’t. Now Diego was going to get worried, and that’s really not what Klaus had wanted. He should have just stayed in his room, why did he even leave. He came to get something. What was it...

“You could ask him to find your headset and your phone.” Ben’s soft voice whispered to his right.

Klaus nodded before asking for exactly that. Diego answered affirmatively before quickly getting the headset from inside the bathtub and then leaving the room to get number fours phone.

Klaus flushed the toilet and laid himself on the floor. Ben stretched his hand out, as if to stroke his hair, by stopped when he remembered he couldn’t. It took a lot of energy from Klaus to manifest him and he wasn’t about to ask the guy right after he’d puked.

There was a slow but hard knock on the door before someone entered the bathroom. Klaus, thinking it was Diego mumbled a thanks before stretching out his “Hello” hand, ready to finally turn off the ghosts audio and eventually get himself to bed. Curious of why Diego wasn’t just giving him the headset and phone, he turned his head around, finally realizing it was Luther standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, I was waiting for Diego to get me something” Klaus mumbled.

Luther stayed where he stood, towering over Klauses limp form on the ground. His brows were furrowed as he scoffed down at the sick man. 

“Are you seriously pretending to be sick to get pills”

Klaus stiffened at the comment. Did Luther really think so little of him? Of course, number four understood. He’d been desperate before, done anything for his next dosage, literally anything. But still, it hurt to hear.

“No”

Klaus took a deep breath.

“I’m not taking any pills, Luther”

Suddenly the situation was awkward. The sink guy had stopped arguing and was now looking at Klaus, much like the shower woman. 

It was dead quiet, save for everyone’s breathing. Luther was looking intensely at Klaus. Klaus couldn’t tell if it was because he still didn’t trust him or because he was in disbelief that his brother could actually change. He even saw Ben shake his head in disappointment in the corner of his eye.

It wasn’t as if Klaus didn’t really, really want to take something.

But he couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

Klaus let out a tired sigh. Luckily for both of them, before Luther could ramble out a half felt apology or something, Diego finally came back.

“Got your stuff”

He smiled carefully at Klaus as he entered the now full bathroom, walking right through the sink man. An almost silent “oh” slipped through Luther’s lips as he saw what his brothers had in his hand. Diego turned around, raising an eyebrow in question right as Klaus interrupted what was sure to be the start of an argument.

“Hey, Diego?”

Said brother immediately turned back around, ready to assist in any way he could. The vigilante was a lot softer than people would think. Klaus smiled back and raised both hands. 

“Help me up?”

Diego rolled his eyes sarcastically before leaning down towards him. He placed the headset over Klauses ears, his phone in Klauses pockets and lifted his brother up bridal style.

Luther asked Diego something, but Klaus wasn’t able to tell what with his music on. In the end, Diego seemed to shake his head negatively in answer and all three left the bathroom. Luther toward Allison’s quarters. and Diego and Klaus towards the living-room.

Klaus wasn’t certain what they were doing downstairs, but he knew Ben was following. He scratched at his stubble. Man, he was definitely shaving the second he felt better. Hopefully, that would be soon. After all, It seemed like Diego wanted to take care of him, so it couldn’t take too long. Diego trusted Klaus and Klaus definitely trusted Diego. Ben was there looking out for both of them. Vanya was downstairs, probably reading.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Maybe he would turn out ok


End file.
